Through The Years
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Things change as the years go by as Bo is about to learn and he's not liking it. Wishing everything was just as it once was, Bo tries to deal with all the changes from what life was like as a kid to what it is now as an adult. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dukes or anything related to them. Only character I do own is Christine and any other ones I will make up along the way.

Bo was running around the house all excited, "Bo will you sit and calm down," Uncle Jesse said.

"I can't Uncle Jesse; Christine's coming over today to play."

"Bo she's over here everyday why's today anything different?" Nine year old Luke said.

"Because we're gonna play with my new toy cars," Bo said.

"She's a girl Bo, she's not gonna wanna play with your cars. She's gonna wanna play with Daisy's dolls instead."

"No she'll like my cars just you wait and see." Bo said.

Luke shook his head and went back to his homework. Bo always got crazy before Christine would come over to the house. Next to Luke and Daisy, Christine was Bo's best friend, had been since they were babies. Luke tried explaining to Bo that Christine won't always like the same stuff as him but Bo would never listen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day that Bo was going to start middle school and he was nervous. "Luke what if I don't make any friends or no one likes me?"

"First of all Bo, people will like you and second Christine is going to the same school so you'll have one friend there at least."

"Yea but we aren't in the same classes, I'll hardly see her and Daisy is with the rest of the 8th graders so she won't want to be around me either."

"Bo you're putting thoughts into your head, everything will be fine, you'll see."

Luke was right too, middle school didn't seem to be too bad. But then as they got older that's when all the changes start, couples started being formed, and girls getting crushes on the most popular guys.

Christine had been at the Duke farm doing homework with Bo. "Hey can I ask you something?" Bo asked Christine.

"Uh huh…" Christine said not looking at Bo. Instead she was just staring at Luke who had just walked into the house.

"Earth to Christine, you there?" Bo said taking her book away from her.

"Hey that's mine," she said finally paying attention.

"Nice of you to notice I'm in the room." Bo said giving her book back.

"What is it Bo?"

"The 8th grade dance is in a few weeks and if you don't have a date you wanna go with me?"

"You mean as my boyfriend?" she asked.

"No no not anything like that. I mean just as two best friends who both need dates."

"Sure Bo."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High school was when things started to change. Bo became the popular one always having girls around him so he had a new group of friends he was always with, while Christine was not in the popular crowd and always hung out with her friends. Despite the differences, the two of them tried to remain best friends. Luke had joined the marines and that made Bo upset, not having him always around. When Daisy was still in high school, Christine spent a lot hanging out with her.

After Bo and Christine graduated high school, their friendship started to return to the way that it was before, now that Bo wasn't hanging out with the popular crowd anymore. One day when she was over at the farm they both got a surprise when Luke came home, home for good this time. There he stood in his uniform making him look quite sexy and Christine couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Luke you're back!" Bo said going over to him. "We've missed you so much."

"Missed you too cousin," Luke said and then he looked at Christine, "Bo who's your girlfriend?"

"Luke she's not my girlfriend nor do you need me to introduce her to you."

"Well now you can't be the Christine I last saw when she was just 14." Luke said going over to give her a hug.

"Yes it is Luke, it's me," she said hugging him back.

"Well now you've changed a lot."

"Yea well last time you saw me I wasn't exactly caring about how I looked around guys," Christine laughed. "Look I gotta get going home, Bo I'll see you tomorrow, and Luke it's so good to have you back home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Bo went to the Boar's Nest, "Hey Daisy have you seen Christine anywhere. I wanted to tell her I can't hang out tonight cause I got a date and I can't reach her on her phone."

"No need to call her she's right there with Luke. And Bo I don't think it'll matter that you can't hang out with her."

Bo sat at the bar and watched Christine with Luke, "They're just friends Daisy."

"Wouldn't be so sure Bo. I mean she does seem to have a crush on him."

"Luke's 22 now, what would he want with someone who's still a teenager?"

"Bo people change you should know that."

Bo looked back over at them just in time so see Luke putting his arm around Christine and cuddling with her. "I think I'm gonna go now," Bo said to Daisy.

You know what to do…review for another chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Luke took Christine home that night. "I'm glad you came out tonight with me," he said.

"I had fun Luke." Christine smiled.

"So the dance next week, you wanna go with me?"

"Of course Luke I would love to."

Luke leaned in to kiss her and she had to admit, it was the best kiss she ever had and she wished it didn't have to end. Christine went into her house and into her room just lying on her bed thinking of what a great time she had tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week Christine ran into Bo when she was out shopping. Since she had gotten involved with Luke, she hardly saw Bo. Luke knew his cousin wouldn't go for the idea he was dating his best friend so Luke decided for the time being it would be better if Bo didn't know.

"Hey Christine, I haven't seen you in awhile." Bo said going over to her.

"Oh hey Bo, yea I've been busy sorry."

"It's no problem. Actually I was gonna call you later to ask you something. Are you gonna go to the dance this week and if you would you like to go with me?"

"Bo I'm gonna be there but I have a date already. Sorry."

"No don't worry it's alright. Well see you soon," Bo said leaving.

Christine hated lying to him but Luke was right, he would not be happy with them dating. The night of the dance Luke came to pick Christine up, "Wow you look very nice."

"Thanks Luke," she aid going with him. Luke and Christine got really close that night and Luke said that they should make it official now that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. When the dance was over Luke drove to the park so that they could be alone. When things started to get really heated between them, Luke stopped. "Maybe we should get home," he said.

"Luke is everything alright?" Christine asked.

"Yea I just….well just not here you know." He kissed her, "Don't worry it's not you at all. You know what, Uncle Jesse's at a relative's house for the night, Daisy's at a friend's and Bo's on a date. We can go back there and watch a movie if you want," Luke said.

Christine smiled, "Yea I'd love to."

But they didn't watch much of the movie, instead as soon as it began they were continuing from what they had been doing in his car at the park. Figuring that no one would be coming home soon, Luke decided to take advantage to having the house to himself and Christine. Luke told Christine that she could stop him whenever she wanted to, in case he was going too fast for her. But that night she didn't, she had a crush on him for the longest time and the fact that he finally wanted to be with her too was something she always wished for.

They were interrupted however when Bo came home earlier than expected. "Oh sorry….I'll just go to my room," Bo said seeing his cousin. Luckily he didn't see who it was Luke was with. They both got up and Christine got dressed quickly. "I better go Luke." Luke nodded and walked her to the door and Bo came out to the kitchen. "Hey Luke?" and then he saw who it was Luke was with. "No…I just walked in on the two of you!" Bo said sounding disgusted.

"Bo calm down, it was my idea to keep the relationship secret." Luke said.

"That's my best friend Luke and you knew it. How could you? How could the two of you?" Bo said running to the bedroom.

"I think I better talk to him, here you can take my car and then you can bring it back tomorrow," Luke said giving Christine the keys. She took the keys and kissed Luke and left. Once she left Luke went to the bedroom to talk to Bo, "Bo it's really not up to you who my girlfriend is or what I do with my girlfriend and you know that."

"Yes but that girl happens to be my best friend and now you're taking her away from me!" Bo said still mad and not believing what just happened.

You know what to do…review for a new chapter. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Christine hadn't seen Bo since that incident happened a month ago. Whenever she would come over to the Duke farm to spend time with Luke, Bo would make sure he wasn't home. "Don't take it personally, he hardly talks to me either," Luke said hoping to cheer Christine up.

"It's just that, I thought nothing could ruin our friendship, I guess I was wrong." Christine looked at her watch. "Oh Luke I gotta get to work, you gonna stop by the Boar's Nest later?"

"Yea after I'm done with my chores I'll stop by and see you working," he smiled. Daisy had gotten her the job at the Boar's Nest about a week ago and she loved working there, especially since Luke would always stopped by there. She kissed him and left to go to work.

When she got to work she saw Bo sitting at the bar. "Hey can I get you anything?" she asked but he ignored her. "Bo just talk to me please."

"Wouldn't you rather be talking to Luke instead," Bo said.

"Bo just because I'm with your cousin doesn't mean I don't wanna be friends with you."

"Yea well I don't think I can handle being your friend if you're with my cousin."

"Bo that makes no sense!"

"Yes it does, how can we be friends now? You're sleeping with Luke!"

"So it's wrong that I love Luke and he loves me?"

"He doesn't love you. My cousin doesn't know what it is to love someone."

"You're jealous that's what you are Bo."

"Whatever I don't need this, I'm leaving." Bo said getting up.

"You know if something like this is gonna ruin a lifetime friendship than maybe we weren't real friends to begin with." Christine said.

"Maybe you're right. And for your information, you may love Luke and all and he may have been your first but I can honestly tell you, you definitely weren't his first!" Bo said then leaving the Boar's Nest.

You know what to do…review for another chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Luke came to the Boar's Nest to pick Christine up that night. He had planned a romantic evening just looking up at the stars at that park. He got a blanket out for the two of them to lay on and pulled Christine to him and held her, "This is so nice isn't it?"

"Uh huh," Christine responded not really paying attention.

"Hey what's wrong?" Luke said

""Oh sorry Luke, it's just that Bo really got to me today. I think he made it quite clear the friendship is over."

Luke held her and kissed her, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll come around soon."

Christine nodded and closed her eyes, "I love you so much Luke."

"I love you too," he said pulling a blanket over them to keep warm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christine's birthday and Luke couldn't wait to spend the night celebrating with her. He had the evening all planned and had what he thought was the best birthday gift ever. When he got to her house, he was informed that she was in bed sick. Luke knew she hadn't been feeling well the past few days. He started jumping to conclusions as to why she was sick and he went up to see her. "I am so so sorry, I did this to you. I thought we were being careful, guess not too careful."

Christine laughed a little, "It's your fault I ran myself down working and caught the flu?"

"Well yea it's my fault I mean….wait did you say the flu?" Luke said confused.

Christine nodded, "Why what did you think it was?"

"Um…oh nothing…hey scoot over let me get next to you."

Christine moved over so Luke could get next to her, "Luke you alright, I don't wanna get you sick now." She laughed a little, "wait a minute Luke, you didn't think that I was pregnant did you?"

Luke looked at her a little embarrassed, "Well yea when your mother said you were in bed feeling sick that was the first thing that came to mind. I mean I knew you weren't feeling good past few days so I thought that may have been why. You sure you're not?"

"Well if I am, my doctor didn't do a good job checking me out. It's only the flue Luke, I'll be better in a few days." She smiled. "You upset?"

"Huh oh no no, I mean sure I'd love to have a kid and all but not just now," he smiled and kissed her.

"Luke I'm sorry. I know you had a whole thing planned out but I ruined it by getting sick."

"Who says we still can't have a nice evening in," Luke said getting off the bed.

"Where you going?"

"Nowhere, just wanted to get your gift," Luke said taking a small package out of his pocket and handed it to her. Christine opened it and saw a diamond ring, "Luke?" she said looking at him.

He nodded and smiled, "Yes it is what you're thinking. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

Christine threw her arms around Luke and kissed him "Yes Luke of course I will. I love you" she said kissing him.

You know what to do…review for a new chapter


	5. Chapter 5

News of their engagement spread quickly through Hazzard, which was no surprise. Christine was getting congratulated from people she didn't even know, which made her and Luke realize that Bo must've heard the news by now. Luke had been spending more and more time at Christine's just so he wouldn't have to hear Bo complaining about him being with Christine.

Christine was just finishing her shift at The Boar's Nest when she ran into Bo on her way out. "So I heard about you and Luke."

"Bo I'm really not in the mood for this now alright."

"I can't let you marry him!" Bo said stopping her from leaving.

"Bo I'm marrying Luke whether you like it or not."

"Please just listen to me, you can't marry him."

"And give me one good reason why I can't marry him," she said.

Bo grabbed her and kissed her, "That's why you can't."

She pushed him away from her but she didn't know that Luke had come to pick her up until she saw that he was there watching, seeing what just happened.

"Luke," she said going over to him. "I know what you saw but it was nothing."

Luke looked at her with hurt in his eyes and got into his car and sped off not saying a word.

Christine looked at Bo who was now smiling, "How could you do this to me?"

"I told you I couldn't let you marry him."

"Bo he saw you kissing me!"

"Didn't count on that happening but still that's good."

"Bo from now on just stay out of my life," Christine said walking off.

When she finally got home, Luke was already at her place. "Luke about what you saw earlier…."

"How could you? Do you know how much it hurt me to see you kissing Bo."

"Luke, Bo kissed me. I pushed him away."

"Not soon enough though."

"What did you expect me to do, I didn't expect him to do that. Luke he was going on with I shouldn't marry you and then next thing I know it he has me pulled into a kiss. Luke I love you not Bo," she said going over to Luke but he turned his head from her.

"Luke don't be like this please."

"Be like what? Upset my fiancé was kissing my cousin! Oh yea I should be happy about that shouldn't I."

"That's not what happened and you know it."

"Yea well right now I don't know what to believe." He looked down, "Maybe we should call the wedding off."

"What? But why Luke?"

"Cause we're fighting like this already and we're not even married yet. If this is just a hint as to what it's gonna be like then it won't work out."

"Luke you don't mean that please say you don't mean it," she said tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry," Luke said.

She nodded and took his hand, "Then take this back," she said putting the ring in his hand and then going to her room crying.

You know what to do…review for a chapter. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Luke went home that night and Bo was already in the room about to go to sleep. "Hey Luke, you're actually home tonight?"

"Don't even talk to me. You wanted your best friend back well now you do!" Luke said going to bed. Bo didn't know what he meant but he figured he'd go talk to Christine tomorrow.

The next day Christine was at work and Bo came over to her, "So what happened with Luke?"

"What happened? What happened is that Luke saw you kiss me and now he doesn't want to get married. So you should be happy Bo, you got what you wanted. Now please leave me alone."

"Well I didn't want you to be upset like this."

"Then why'd you do it Bo. You know I thought nothing could come between our friendship, guess I was wrong."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple of weeks was hard, Christine would always see Luke coming into the Boar's Nest but he never would look at her. He would come in, flirt with the other girls, but never even said hi to her.

"Hey need a ride home?" Bo asked breaking her train of thought on Luke.

"Oh yea thanks Bo." She had to admit, Bo did feel horrible for what he did but he was helping her through it. He even tried to fix things between him and Luke and tell him that he was at fault, but Luke wouldn't listen. He drover her home, "You need anything just let me know alright." He said as she went into her house.

Bo stopped by Christine's house, "Hey Christine you here?"

"Upstairs Bo," she yelled to him. He saw her on her bed looking like she had been crying. "Hey what's wrong?" Bo said going over to her.

She shook her head showing him a pregnancy test, "Oh wow does Luke know?" he asked.

"No, he won't even answer my calls or talk to me at The Boar's Nest." She started to cry again, "I don't know what I'm gonna do Bo," she said as Bo pulled her into a hug and let her cry.

You know what to do…review for another chapter


	7. Chapter 7

"If there's anything you need, I'll help you out," Bo said.

"Bo don't worry I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about this. I got myself into this and I'll handle it."

"You sure you're gonna be alright?" he asked.

Christine nodded, "Yea I'll be fine. I'll be staying with a friend who lives in another county until I have the baby. That way I won't have to hear the people here talking about me."

And that's just what she did; Christine went away until she had the baby. She tried to get in touch with Luke but he never answered his phone. It wasn't that she wanted to keep the baby from him, but she had no other choice, he wouldn't talk to her.

Bo came over to her house the day that she had moved back, "He so adorable," Bo said picking up Robert, Christine's son.

She smiled, "Thanks Bo. Um…does Luke know about him?"

"I tried to tell him to talk to you, but he wouldn't listen to me." Bo hugged her, "It's good to have you back now though."

She smiled, "Well I'm doing pretty well too. I mean it's tough but I enjoy it."

"You know he does look like his father," Bo said.

"I know that's one constant reminder of him I have."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christine was at the park, taking Robert around when she spotted Luke. She tried to leave before he saw her but she was too late, he spotted her as well.

"Christine wait," he said going over to her and then seeing the baby in the carriage. "Um…wow…I…I don't know what to say." Luke said speechless realizing the baby looked just like him.

"I tried telling you Luke but you wouldn't talk to me."

"But…but when did you find out?" Luke asked.

"Not long after we broke up. Luke look I'm not asking for anything alright, I've been doing fine on my own up til now…."

Luke didn't let her finish, "No I won't have that. That is my son too and I was to be in his life, I want to be in both of your lives. I was so stupid for believing you would be going behind my back with Bo. I want to be a family with you and…."

"His name is Robert," Christine told him.

"What do you say, don't we owe it to Robert to be one happy family?" Luke said.


	8. Chapter 8

"No Luke, you ended it and it's over."

"What…I thought you loved me."

"I did Luke….I mean I still do. But what you put me through, I can't go through it again. Look you wanna be part of Robert's life that's fine it's up to you. But I won't force you into anything. I gotta go. You know where to reach me," Christine said leaving.

The next day Christine had just finished getting Robert ready when she got a phone call from Luke. "What is it Luke?"

"Well I thought about what you said and I've made my decision. If you don't wanna be a family with me then I don't want to be involved in his life."

"Fine be that way then Luke. Like I said I don't need you, I can raise him on my own," she said hanging up on him.

She had been doing everything on her own since Luke broke up with her, so why would she need him now. Her family was helping her out and whatever else she was fine on her own. But she still loved him and she knew that would never change. But after what he did she couldn't go through that again, and especially now with Robert, she would never want him to be brought up with that pain.

She did of course what her son to know the rest of the family so she brought him over to the Duke farm; Luke of course wasn't there at the time. They all loved him, especially Daisy; she couldn't get enough of playing with him. When she was getting ready to leave, Bo helped her bring all of Robert's stuff to the car.

"You know you have one great son there," Bo smiled.

"Thanks Bo." She smiled back.

Bo helped her put him in his car seat, "Now you remember we all want to see him so you come by any time," Bo said.

"Don't worry Bo I will. I'm not going anywhere." She said. Before she got into her car Bo stopped her and kissed her. "Um…sorry about that I'll be talking to you," he said going back into the house. Shocked at what just happened Christine drove home with Robert.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the year, Luke had made it clear that he had moved on, not that it had bothered Christine. Right now in her life the only person that mattered was Robert. Bo would always come over because he loved spending time with his nephew. He was in the living room playing with Robert while Christine was making some lunch when it happened. "Dada" Robert said pointing to Bo. Christine ran in hearing Robert, only a week ago he had learned to say mama.

"What did he just say?" Bo asked Christine.

"Dada! Dada!" Robert said again smiling. Christine sat down on the couch, "Um…Bo, he's calling you dada. He thinks you're his father."


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later, Christine took Robert over to the Duke farm and Luke happened to be there this time. She went over to him, "Luke I meant it when I said you can be a part of Robert's life. Whatever happened between us is just between us, don't take it on him."

"I just can't alright. I mean now it's been a year I can't just walk into his life like that."

"Yes you can Luke." Christine was about to give up, "Will you at least go over and see him. He's walking and talking now."

Luke came out into the living room and saw Bo playing with Robert. "He does look like me doesn't he," Luke said.

"Dada" Luke heard Robert say. At first he thought he was calling him until he realized he was saying it to Bo. Luke walked out of the house and into the barn. Bo got up but Christine stopped him, "Bo let me talk to him," and she followed him to the barn.

"Luke I'm sorry about that."

"So what, Bo's raising him now?"

"No Luke it's not like that at all. He just started calling Bo that the other day. I tried explaining that Bo's his uncle but he doesn't understand. He just knows that Bo's over the house almost every day."

"So he doesn't know me at all then."

"Luke you're the one who made that choice. Now you're mad he thinks Bo's his father. I don't blame you for being upset. But if you want that to change then don't just sit around feeling bad for yourself. Do something to change that, be a father to your son!" She said going back into the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Luke went back into the house after Christine went back home. "Hey Luke I'm sorry about Robert calling me daddy. He doesn't know any better." Bo said.

"Hey you have no reason to apologize. And he does know what he's talking about."

"Luke what do you mean, he's only a year old."

"True. But also he knows you always being around. It's no wonder he think you're his father."

"But you're his father Luke, not me."

"I know that, but Bo you know him better than I do."

"Luke you alright?"

"Yea Bo I'm fine don't worry."

Bo couldn't sleep that night and he saw that Uncle Jesse was up as well. "Can't sleep?" he asked Bo.

"I'm so confused now Uncle Jesse. I mean Robert thinks I'm his father and Luke seems to want me to continue that."

"Well I mean…it's your decision. But I have to tell you something Bo, I've seen a big difference in you the past year. Ever since she came back you took responsibly immediately and for a kid that isn't even yours', I am proud of you Bo."

Bo smiled, "Thanks Uncle Jesse. I think I already know my decision but I don't know how she'll feel about it."

Short chapter I know…sorry lol…


	11. Chapter 11

It was the middle of the night when Christine heard a knock on her door, which of course woke Robert up. So after she went to get him she went to open the door, "Bo what are you doing here?"

"Marry me," was all he said.

"Excuse me, did you just say marry you?"

"Yes I said marry me."

"Uh…come in Bo," she said letting him in. "Bo I don't know what you're talking about."

"I want us to get married. I mean if you want, but I want to be a family with you and Robert."

"Bo that could never happen, it would hurt Luke."

"Have you seen how Luke's been acting lately, he doesn't wanna be tied down with a child."

"What are you talking about? And Bo I somehow doubt you'd want to be tied down with a baby too, especially one that isn't yours."

"That's where you're wrong Christine. I have loved Robert since I first saw him."

"Well of course, he's your nephew."

"No I mean like my own. Look he's already calling me daddy. And…Luke has made up his mind already hasn't he?"

Bo was right and Christine knew it. She had given Luke the opportunity to be a father to Robert but he never said he wanted to. But now she figured out why, Bo was right. Luke didn't want to be tied down with a baby. In fact when they were engaged, they had no date set. To Luke he wanted to be engaged for a couple of years before they actually got married. He wasn't serious about it at all.

"Christine you alright?" Bo asked.

"Oh yea sorry Bo. Bo look…umm…us getting married, I don't know."

"It's not cause you're waiting for Luke is it?" Bo asked.

"What? Oh no no not that. I just…I don't know Bo, I mean us being married. You even think it's possible?"

"Hey why not, we've been best friends all our lives, so we know we can stand each other," Bo laughed and Christine laughed back.

"Well Bo why don't we just take it slow first and see what happens."


	12. Chapter 12

Christine and Bo waited a few years before getting married. And over the years everything seemed to be getting back on track. Luke had found someone else and gotten married. Daisy and Enos were finally married, which was something everyone was waiting to happen. Everyone was starting to have their own families, everyone but Bo and Christine.

Robert was now 15 years old and Bo and Christine had been trying so hard for a baby of their own but weren't having any luck. Sure he thought of Robert as his own, but he still really wanted one that was really his own. Christine had come home from work, "Hey Bo I'm home."

"Christine we need to talk," Bo said bringing her to the couch.

"What's wrong Bo?"

"I think we should give up on trying for a baby of our own…"

"Uh Bo…"

"I mean look Robert's 15 already and well we ain't getting younger…."

"Bo we're having a baby."

"And I mean if it hasn't by now it's never…." Bo looked at her and she smiled. "Did you just say we're having a baby?"

Christine nodded, "Just found out from the doctor."

He hugged her, "I don't believe it. Wait…is the baby alright I mean we didn't know until now and we weren't thinking you were pregnant."

"Bo the babies are fine."

"Babies?" Bo asked confused.

"Yes the doctor said it's gonna be twins."

And over the next few months Bo couldn't be any happier. Now up until now Robert never asked questions of his real father. That was until he realized he was looking more like his Uncle Luke and not his father. One day he came home from school all mad. He had run into Luke on his way home from school. Luke hadn't seen him in a long time and couldn't believe just how much he looked like him. So Luke and Robert had a talk in which the truth came out. And for the next week, Robert was madder at Bo than he was at Christine.

One afternoon, Bo and Christine were just watching a movie. Bo was busy talking to the babies as she lay across his lap. "Bo you're making them kick more with your talking," she laughed.

"I can't wait, just one more month and we'll have our little twins," he said kissing her.

"Bo you alright?"

Just then Robert came home slamming the door, "Hey something happen at school?" Bo asked.

"Don't talk to me Bo Duke," Robert said.

"Robert how dare you say that to me!"

"What it's true. You ain't my father. In fact my father told me the whole true. You're the reason why he and my mother broke up. I can't believe you did that to your own cousin. Just stay out of my life!" Robert said going to his room and slamming the door.

"Bo let me talk to him," Christine said getting up.

"You sure you don't want me to do it?"

"No I think it's something I need to talk to him about," Christine said going over to Robert's room.

"Robert we need to talk alright. Look yes Luke is your father but he gave up those rights a long time ago."

"But he told me it was cause of Bo."

"That is the reason we split up. But then I came back after I had you and I gave him the choice to be a father to you. He said only if we got married, and I told him no. You see he hurt me the day he broke up with me and I couldn't go through that again. He said either we got married or he wanted no part in it at all."

"So then you just decided no. Didn't you care about me?"

"Yes of course Robert, that's why I said no to him. Robert he didn't want to be a father, I knew he was just saying that to cause it would be the right thing. But I didn't wanna end up having him leave us and end up hurting you as well."

"You still could've married him! Then we would've been a family. Instead no you didn't want to be with him but you run right into his cousin's arms!"

"Robert that is not what happened!" Christine started to feel pains and sat down on Robert's bed.

"Mom you alright?"

She shook her head, "Get Bo and hurry."

Robert went over to Christine, "Dad! Dad!"

Bo jumped up, it had been the first time in a few weeks that Robert called him dad and he knew something must've been wrong. He ran upstairs and saw Christine in pain. "Robert run and start the car, I'll get her downstairs."

Robert nodded panicking that this was his fault. Bo helped Christine down the stairs and into the car and sped off to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

Bo ran up to the doctor, "How's my wife?"

"Mr. Duke I'm gonna tell you what I told you five minutes ago. The babies are coming early. It's normal for twins, don't worry. Now why don't you go stay with her cause she's gonna really need you now."

Bo just nodded. "Dad don't worry I'll stay here and wait for Uncle Jesse to come." Robert said.

That night, Christine and Bo welcomed their twins, Brian and Kristen. However since they were early they did have some problems and weren't going to be able to come home anytime soon. Bo came back into Christine's room after spending some time with the twins. "How are they?" Christine asked.

Bo shrugged, "It's hard to say. They're so tiny you know" He wiped his eyes. "What if…."

"Bo don't talk like that please. We've waited so long for them and they're gonna be fine."

Robert came into the room, "Mom I'm sorry I feel as if this is my fault it happened."

"Robert it's not. The doctor said nothing caused this to happen."

"I'm gonna go see them I'll be back later," Robert said.

Bo held Christine close to him, "I just wish everything went by fine."

"Bo I wanna go see them," she said getting up.

"The doctor said you needed rest. How about later?"

"No I want to now Bo." He took her hand and walked down to the room with her. "Bo they are so tiny and helpless," she said hugging him. He rubbed her back and held her, "I know. Everything will be fine though I just know it," he said trying to convince not only Christine but himself as well.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well here we are," Bo said driving up to the house. He grabbed the car seat that Brian was in while Christine grabbed the one Kristen was in. "This is your home little ones," Bo said. When they opened the door they were surprised when they saw the Duke family there, Luke included. "What…what's this for?"

"Welcoming the newest Dukes home." Daisy said.

"Aren't my brother and sister so cute," Robert said taking Brian. "Now I have a little brother finally."

Luke came over to Bo and Christine, "Congrats you two. I'm so glad everything turned out for the better."

"Thanks Luke." Bo said.

"Guys about what I told Robert….I'm sorry I put the blame on you Bo. It was all my fault and I deserved what I got. But I did clear everything up with him. I also told him that I want him to get to know my daughter Dena since she is his sister as well."

Christine smiled, "Thanks Luke."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins were now a year old and Robert decided to spend more time with Luke to get to know his father better. Christine came home from work and saw Bo on the couch looking all worn out. "Twins get to you again?" she laughed.

He shook his head, "I don't remember Robert being this active at a year."

"That's cause he was only one baby, we have two that are always running around. Where are they?"

"I finally got them down for a nap. Well actually I needed the nap from them," Bo laughed.

"Well I had a hard day at The Boar's Nest as well. Why don't we just go to the bedroom and nap," she smiled.

Well that seemed to make Bo gain his energy back cause he was upstairs in no time. Christine pushed Bo on the bed and started kissing him. "I guess I ain't the only one who's been waiting too long," Bo said.

Christine smiled, "Bo shut up and just kiss me." And then they heard it, "MOMMY, DADDY!" coming from the twins' room. Christine put her head on Bo's chest and laughed a little, "I don't believe it" she said.

"Let me go see what happened now," Bo said.

"I'll go Bo, you've been with them all day." She said going to their room and then coming back.

"Well what happened?" Bo asked.

"Your son decided he didn't want to nap anymore so he woke Kristen up. But don't worry they're both back asleep."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The twins were now five and about to begin school, while Robert was about to finish college. He went to a college near bye, that way he could come home whenever he wanted to. It took Bo and Christine all morning to get the twins ready for school, they just didn't want to go.

"Well Bo we definitely know they're your kids," she laughed.

"What do you mean by day?"

"I remember you first day of school. I was at your house cause we were all going to go together. You started a scene screaming and crying cause you didn't want to go."

"Oh and like you weren't the same way?"

"No if I remember correctly I was getting upset that you were making us late," she laughed.

They finally got the kids ready and brought them to school, however they wouldn't let Bo and Christine leave. Their teacher was able to get them and Bo and Christine went home.

"I am getting too old for this," Bo said sitting on the couch.

"Come on Bo you're not getting old. We've been through this already."

"Yea but look at me, I can't do what I wanted to do with them."

"Bo I'm sure you'll be able to teach them to drive when they're old enough don't worry," she said kissing him. "Aww you're just upset cause your birthday is soon."

"Yea easy for you to say, you still have a couple of months until yours."

Just then Robert came home for a surprise visit, "Mom, dad got news for you. I'm getting married!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Ok I take that back, no I feel old," Bo said.

"Mom what's wrong with dad, is he going through the I'm getting old thing again?"

Christine laughed, "Yes he has been ever since the twins were old enough to start school. So when are we going to meet your fiancé?"

"This weekend. We figured both families could meet to."

"That sounds great doesn't it Bo?"

"Huh…oh yea great."

"Dad come on be a little happy?"

"Oh I am Robert. Sorry just not in the best mood today."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week was Bo's birthday. They had met Robert's fiancé and her parents. Turned out she was the daughter of two of their friends from high school. Now Christine had planned with Daisy and Enos a surprise party for Bo at the Boar's Nest.

"Hey birthday boy time to wake up," she said leaning over Bo and kissing his cheek.

He stirred a little, "Let me sleep please."

"Bo don't you want to do anything for your birthday?"

"Nothing more than just sit around and spend it with you." Just then they heard the twins running around the house screaming at each other, "And them too."

"Oh come on Bo lets go out."

"Not in the mood. And with my luck my cousins probably decided to throw a party for me which I really wouldn't like right now."

"Uh Bo I gotta run out for a second. Will you watch the kids?"

Bo nodded still half asleep and got out of bed. Christine went to the Boar's Nest. "Hey Christine where's Bo?"

"Enos, Daisy…the party's canceled. He doesn't want to celebrate at all."

"What but why?" Daisy asked.

"Oh you know your cousin. He thinks he's not a good father cause he's not as young as he was when Robert was the twins' age."

"Well we'll just plan the party another time when he feels better," Daisy laughed a little.

Christine came home and saw Bo just had some lunch and was washing the dishes. She wrapped her arms around him, "Hey there sexy."

"Who me?"

"Bo yes you now come on what's wrong?"

"It's just that…well I taught Robert how to play baseball and how to ride a bike and of course how to ride the General. But I just don't seem to be able to do that with Brian or Kristen."

"Alright Bo so you can't teach Brian to play baseball and you don't drive the General anymore cause you gave him to Robert. But you are still a great father. All they need is a father who loves them and that's one thing you do do, everyday."

"But I don't know I feel like I'm less useful now." Bo said giving her the famous pout she always loved on him.

"Well I know there's something you can still do," she said kissing him.

"You sure…I mean you sure you wouldn't want someone younger?"

"Well I mean there's always the guy down the block," she joked and he looked at her. "Bo it was a joke." She took his hand, "So what do you say Bo Duke?"


	16. Chapter 16

Christine laid next to Bo, "Bo what's the matter?" she said cuddling up next to him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know really. Um…do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what Bo?"

"You know not marrying Luke?"

"Bo the only great thing that came out of me and Luke's relationship was Robert. Other than that, sometimes I wish it was you I got with instead."

"I actually always hoped we would get together throughout high school. But well you know what happened there."

"Yea I wasn't your type."

Bo blushed a little, "Sorry about that. But you know once I got into football all of a sudden I was with the popular crowd."

"Bo look no use going back to the past alright. It's over with."

"Yea but I feel like I drove you to Luke and this could've all been avoided you know."

"Uh yea Bo about that, I had a thing for your cousin since we were 13 so you didn't drive me to him. Now Bo can we just drop this alright and will you tell me what is it bothering you. Because I know you too well and you're hiding something."

"Well um…I decided I wanna go back into racing."

Christine looked at him. She knew he loved to race and he was an excellent driver, she knew that. But to race again, that worried her. He hadn't raced in a few years, before the twins were even born. But she knew that nothing could stop. She took his hand, "Bo it's your decision and I'm behind you no matter what you choose."


	17. Chapter 17

It was a couple of months before Bo left for his first race. Christine was dreading this day so much. Sure he asked her if she was alright with it and she said yes. But she wasn't, she just couldn't find it to tell him the truth. She stood in the doorway as he packed and watched him.

"So you are really going," she said.

He stopped packing and turned to her, "We went through this already."

"I know Bo it's just that….I don't know. I didn't think you were actually going to go through with it."

"But you know I love to race,"

"I know you do Bo. How long until you come back?"

"A couple of months. I'll be back before you know it." He went over to her and she turn her head from him a little bit. He turned her to face him, "I don't want to leave with you being upset." He kissed her, "The races are going to be on TV, so you and the twins can still see me."

He kissed her and went to say goodbye to the kids and then headed for the door. "Bo is it me?"

He turned around, "Is what you?"

"The reason you're doing this. Is it me, I mean am I not doing something right or something."

"No not at all. I just miss being out there racing you know. Look I gotta go if I want to catch my flight. I'll call you when I get there alright?"

She nodded and kissed him once more before he left.

Bo had a race a few weeks later and the kids were watching the race. Christine, still a little upset that Bo had left wasn't really in the mood to watch it. "MOMMY! DADDY WON! COME IN HERE!" Brian yelled.

Christine went into the room the kids were in. "Mommy who that with daddy?" Kristen asked.

Christine looked at the screen and saw Bo with all these fans, all girls who were practically half his age. "They're just fans of daddy that's all," Christine said.

Robert had been home visiting from college. "Look too close to be just fans if you ask me," he said coming downstairs. Christine looked at him and shook her head hinting to him not to go into it.

"What you mean Robert?" Brian asked him.

"Brian he didn't mean anything. Look why don't you and your sister go to your room."

"It's too early for bed," Brian said.

"I didn't mean for bed sweetie. Just go to your room and play. I need to talk to your brother for a second."

"In other words we not suppose to know right," Kristen smiled.

Christine couldn't help but to laugh, "Just go play you two." She looked at Robert, "I really wish you'd watch what you're saying around the twins."

"So you have noticed it too then," Robert said.

"Look I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt that he's just close to them for publicity and all that."

"Mom come on you mean to tell me that nowhere in your mind do you think he's cheating."

"He wouldn't do that, he loves us too much."

"Yea and didn't dad love me and you and look what he did, shut us out of his life until I was in high school."

"That was totally different, the two of us fell out of love with each other."

"Has Bo called you?"

"Yes when he first got off his flight and he called the other night."

"Look mom I may be new to this being in love thing, but I do know that in a couple of months I'm gonna be married. And not once has it ever crossed my mind that I would ever leave her, especially with two young kids, just to go race."

Christine looked back at the TV as they still showed Bo with all these young girls and she sat on the couch, "This can't be happening."


	18. Chapter 18

"Mom are you alright?"

"I'm fine don't worry. Look you go do what you were going to do tonight. Don't stop on my account."

"I just wanna make sure you'll be alright."

"Yea I will be don't worry."

That night Christine kept trying to get a hold of Bo but he wasn't answering his phone. She finally got him on the phone around midnight. "Hey baby did you see I won the race," Bo said.

She couldn't believe the change in his attitude. He certainly hadn't been acting like this at home. "Yes Bo I saw. Congrats. Uh Bo is there something I should know about?"

"What you mean honey?"

"I mean Bo you're acting like nothing's wrong. But when you were home I could hardly get you to go out with me. What's going on?"

"Sweetie nothing's going on. Look I gotta go. Call you tomorrow?"

"Whatever Bo. Really do just whatever you want."

Bo knew he shouldn't get off the phone now. "Alright we'll talk."

"Who were they Bo? Who were those girls throwing themselves at you?"

"They were just fans that's all."

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if I come with the twins to your next race now that they're off from school for vacation."

"What no you guys don't have to that."

"So how many of those fans ended up back at your room with you?"

"Wait a minute you think I'm cheating. I would never."

"Just like you never cheated on your girlfriends before."

"I was young and didn't know better then."

"You didn't answer my question, how many of them came back to your room."

"A few but it was for drinks that's all. Nothing happened."

"Am I supposed to believe that? That all that happened was drinking but nothing else?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about the truth Bo."

"The truth. You want the truth? Fine I slept with them. Is that what you wanted to hear. In case you haven't noticed, nothing's been happening in the bedroom lately so what do you expect me to do!"


	19. Chapter 19

Bo came home sooner than planned after that phone call. He did want to save his marriage and even though she was hurt, Christine loved Bo too much to let him go. But something always seemed to tell her that since that incident, Bo wasn't being faithful as he once was.

Robert went over to Luke's house one day. "Dad can we talk?"

"Yes of course we can. What's up?" Luke asked.

"I know you and mom aren't as close as you used to be. But you would wanna know if she was being hurt right?"

"Yes of course. Why did something happen? Is she alright?"

"She says she is but I don't know. Dad she found out recently that Bo has cheated on her when he was away racing."

Luke nodded, not really surprised by that. "Robert is something else wrong?"

Robert nodded. "My fiancé, Melissa, well when we all met that night I noticed her keeping her eyes on Bo. Well, I went to our place and well…"

"Robert you're not trying to say…"

He nodded, "Dad I walked right in on her and with Bo. My fiancé! He was with my fiancé! I ran out before they could know I was there. But how do we let mom know about this?"

Luke shook his head, something obviously had to be going on with Bo for him to do that. "Robert don't worry. I'll talk to her about it."


	20. Chapter 20

Luke went over to Christine's that night. "Luke what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you, is Bo home?"

"No he just went to pick the twins up from a friend's house. Why you need to talk to him?"

"No it's better he's not here. Robert came over today upset and worried about you. But I found out why."

"Luke I know Bo's cheated on me."

"Yea but there's more. Robert went to his and Melissa's place the other day and what he walked in on really hurt him. He walked in on Melissa with Bo."

Christine didn't know what to say. At that moment Bo walked in. "Hey cousin surprised to see you here."

"Brian, Kristen go to your room for a second." Christine said.

"I'll take them," Bo said.

"No you won't. I want to talk to you." Christine said.

"About what?"

"About what you were doing over at Robert's place the other day."

"What I was helping them get settled in. Something wrong with that?"

"Why do you have to lie Bo, I'm gonna find out the truth."

Bo looked away, "How could you and with Robert's fiancé! What were you thinking?"

"He's you and Luke's son, not mine."

"Oh and that's supposed to make it alright?" Christine shook her head, "I just can't deal with this or with you right now" she said going to the bedroom and slamming the door.

"Bo now you've done it cause now you hurt my son."

"All of a sudden you care? You never cared about him before."

Luke didn't know what came over him but it hurt him when Bo said that and the next thing either of them knew, Luke punched Bo, causing him to fall on the floor. Hearing the noise, Christine ran downstairs with the kids.

"Daddy hurt!" Brian said.

Bo got up and that's when the fight started to happen between him and Luke. Christine got the kids back to their room quickly and then tried to break up the fight. Robert happened to come in at that time and he helped out by grabbing Luke away while Christine tried to calm Bo down.


	21. Chapter 21

Christine and Bo didn't talk to each other for the rest of that night. He was afraid he'd say something he would regret and she was afraid she would do the same. She had gone upstairs to see if the twins were asleep. When she got there she saw that Bo just finished reading them a story.

"Daddy?" Kristen asked.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you still love mommy?"

"Yes of course I do, why do you ask?"

"Well we heard you earlier and we got scared."

"Mommy and daddy had an argument that's all. It's nothing bad. Don't you guys worry. I do love your mommy very much."

"I love you daddy," Kristen said.

"Love you too sweetie, now go to sleep ok."

She nodded and was asleep not long after Brian fell asleep. Christine had heard it all and stepped away from the door before Bo came out. He saw her standing there, "I guess you heard then."

She nodded. "I meant what I said," Bo said.

"Then why did you do it Bo? Why did you hurt all of us? I'm more mad at you for hurting the kids."

"I wasn't thinking when I did it."

"But the thing is you keep doing it. Bo what happened to the man I married?"

"This is how I always was and you knew that."

"When we got together in the first place you love Robert as your own son and you made sure he never got hurt. And now it ends up with you being the one who hurt him. Bo you were a father to him, do you know how he feels right now?"

"I'm sorry what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like the new you."

"I thought you wanted me to have a better attitude?"

"Yes but I didn't mean for you to go sleeping around! It's nice to know that me and the twins mean so much to you."

"You guys do." Bo took her into his arms and held her. "You mean the world to me."

He pulled her into a kiss. "Don't fall for it," she told herself. And she pulled away from him. He started to kiss her again and she had to admit, it had been awhile since he kissed her like that. She knew she shouldn't have given in but she couldn't help it. She just loved Bo so much.


	22. Chapter 22

It was quite obvious that things weren't the same after that. Bo and Christine agreed to stay together and try to work things out. If not for anything, than to just stay together for the kids. Bo did go back to his racing and Christine knew she had to at least try to trust him.

The kids wanted to go to one of the races and Christine knew she couldn't keep saying no to them every time. Bo did tell her there was a race nearby and she decided that she would surprise him by taking the kids to go see him.

So she got the kids all ready and drove to where Bo was racing. When she got there she was greeted by a familiar face. "Christine is that you?"

"Joe? I don't believe it." She said. Joe was a friend of her and Bo's since school and she forgot that he was one of Bo's racing buddies. He hugged her, "It's been so long." He looked at the twins, "So these must be Bo's monsters he's told me about."

"I'm no monster I'm a big girl," Kristen said causing them to laugh.

"Yes they aren't can't you tell. Brian looks just like Bo and Kristen over here acts just like him."

"So what brings you here, Bo didn't tell me you were coming."

"That's cause I decided to surprise him. The kids wanna see him."

"Oh then come with me, I have a spot where you can stay and see everything." Joe said and took Christine and the kids to an area where they could stay.

Bo had come over to talk to Joe not knowing Christine was there with the kids until he walked over and saw them. "You guys came?"

"The kids wanted to come see you race. I couldn't say no to them."

He went over to the kids to talk to them and then over to Christine, "I am glad you came."

She smiled a little, "Yea well I did want to see you again too."

He held her and kissed her, "I love you."

"I know you do," she said. Bo was about to start walking away, thinking he knew that she could never love him the way she once did. But she surprised him by taking his hand before he walked off and gave him a kiss. "I love you too."

Bo had the hugest smile on his face when she said that, "That's all I've been wanting to hear you say."

Christine sat there with the kids as they watched the race and they were so excited that Bo was winning. Then all of sudden something went wrong with Bo's car and there was a huge crash. Christine grabbed the kids as quickly as she could so that they couldn't see what was happening. Joe, who had been with her and the kids, ran over to see what was going on.

Joe went running back to Christine. "Someone tampered with Bo's car and they're rushing him to the hospital. Come on I'll take you there."


	23. Chapter 23

Joe got Christine to the hospital in no time and she went to go see what was happening. They couldn't give her any information at the moment and told her to wait in the waiting room. She had called the family up, but they were already on their way since they had seen what happened on television.

All throughout the night, the news wasn't great and the doctors weren't giving Bo much hope. Daisy offered to take the twins home so that Christine could stay there with Bo. And she refused to leave Bo's side, sitting next to him and just holding his hand. She kept talking to him, hoping that would wake him up but she wasn't having any hope.

"Bo please wake up," she said crying. She hated seeing him like this, all covered in bruises. And the doctor already told her that if he woke up, racing was definitely off the list. "If he woke up" she repeated. She hated that the doctor used those words. She didn't want an if…she wanted a when he wakes up.

Robert had stopped by the next day to see how Bo was. "Mom how's he doing?"

Christine shook her head, "He hasn't waken up since they brought him here."

"Mom I said some hurtful words to him. But I didn't mean it."

"Robert he knows you didn't mean what you said."

"No but I mean I said things when you weren't there. I told him I hated him and told him to never talk to me again. Mom I didn't mean it I was just so angry at him."

"Robert I'm sure he knows, I mean I said some mean things to him as well. I better get back into his room. The twins are at your aunt's if you wanna go see them."

"Thanks and I'll let them know what you told me." Robert said then leaving.

Christine went back into Bo's room and there still was no change. She sat there holding his hand and started to fall asleep since she didn't sleep the night before. All of a sudden she felt her hand being squeezed. "Bo?" she said waking up. "Bo it's alright I'm here."

He looked at her and gave a little smile. "Bo let me go get the doctor." She said running out to get him. When the doctor finished checking him over she was allowed back in. "Bo how you doing?"

"Glad to be alive," he smiled.

She went over and hugged him gently, afraid she may hurt him more. "Bo I thought I had lost you."

He hugged her back, "I could never leave you." He started crying.

"Bo what is it?"

"I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything. For hurting you and the kids. I…I.."

"Bo shhh it's alright. It's all in the past. From here we can just move forward."


	24. Chapter 24

It was a few weeks before Bo was able to go back home. Christine was worried that he would be depressed about not being able to race again, but Bo thought that it would give them time to work everything out.

Daisy and Enos said that they would take the twins on vacation with them and their kids, that way Bo and Christine could have time alone. Bo and Christine had no argument there; all they wanted to do was get their marriage back on track.

"So where do we actually begin?" Bo said.

"Bo do you love me?"

Bo looked up at her, "Yes of course I do. I always have." He looked at her, "Did you ever doubt that I did?"

"Well…it's nothing Bo."

"No tell me. Isn't this the whole point of talking everything out?"

"Well Bo I just thought that when you asked me to marry you it was cause you felt bad that Robert didn't have a father figure."

"That thought never crossed my mind. In fact if you never started going with Luke, I would've asked you to marry me before he asked you."

"Then when did it all start to fall apart. We were fine for the fifteen years and then it fell apart," Christine started to cry a little.

"I guess it was we kept trying so hard for a family. I wanted nothing more than a kid of my own. And I guess when it did happen, it was just different than I expected. I mean sure I helped you raise Robert but I don't know it was just different with the twins. And then I just thought, I started feeling not good enough for you."

"Bo why would you ever think that?"

"Well I mean you were the one working and I was staying home with the kids. I thought…just maybe you wished you had stayed with Luke then that way you'd have a lot more."

"Have a lot more, like what Bo?"

"Well I mean look, Luke's got a job now. He and his family have money coming in and me….I stayed home and you worked."

"Bo you decided yourself you wanted to be a stay at home dad. That's more than I could ever ask for. You didn't have to do that, and I was planning on quitting to raise the kids but you made a choice I could never as you to do."

"That's why I went into the racing though, to make you proud that I was doing something to support the family. And then I don't know, I guess it just started going to my head and I got involved doing all that stuff…"

"Just like when you use to race before. Bo I know the way you were acting was just like the old you that's why I knew I really couldn't hold it against you. But Bo I've seen how you can change and for the better. I just want that Bo back, the one that would never even think of hurting me."

"After what we've just been through, I can honestly tell you, you have that Bo back."


	25. Chapter 25

Christine smiled and kissed Bo, "I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."

He held her as she cried on his shoulder, "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. Um…you know I am sorry about what I did to Robert. I feel like I ruined his life."

She shook her head, "He and Melissa are still getting married."

"Really they are?" Bo smiled.

"Yea Robert told me that if our love could last even after what we had been through, then his love for Melissa could do the same. So yea there's still a wedding being planned."

Bo took her hand and held it, "I'm gonna get help for this."

"For what?" she asked.

"For what I did to you and the kids. I want you to know that I am serious about wanting our marriage to work."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, Robert and Melissa did get married. Bo and Christine's marriage did go back to what it was in the beginning.

That's the end. I have another Bo and Christine story in the works so look out for that one. Thanks to all for reading.


End file.
